Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a timing advance assisted measurement report for improved handover performance.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is 5G New Radio (NR). 5G NR is part of a continuous mobile broadband evolution promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to meet new requirements associated with latency, reliability, security, scalability (e.g., with Internet of Things (IoT)), and other requirements. Some aspects of 5G NR may be based on the 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. There exists a need for further improvements in 4G LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In wireless communication systems such as LTE, a user equipment (UE) reports the measured neighboring inter/intra-frequency cells following the measurement control message from the eUTRAN. For handovers, the measurement is normally based on RF metrics such as RSRP, or RSRQ, or both. When the UE reports a candidate cell with RSRP (or RSRQ, or both) meeting the target threshold, the network triggers a handover process to handover the UE to the target cell, presumably with a better RF condition. However, in some instances, a handover to a far-away cell may occur in which the RF condition is unstable leading to poor performance and an undesirable user experience.